


The Creature

by NylonRabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Armitage Hux, Embarrassed Armitage Hux, Fluff and Angst, Force-Feeding, Halloween, Horror, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Gore, Monsters, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NylonRabbit/pseuds/NylonRabbit
Summary: After crash landing on an unknown planet, Hux is captured by the planet's citizens and fattened up for a sacrifice in order to appease a mysterious monster that lives within the mountains. With his only chance of survival being Kylo Ren, Hux can only hope the man is still alive...





	The Creature

In the months to come, Hux really wished he hadn’t been distracted in that moment before his escape craft had been knocked out of the sky.

They’d suffered a terrible blow from the Resistance that day, and the decision had been made for all senior officers to evacuate the Finalizer immediately. In the commotion, Hux had lost Ren, and with no time at all to search, he’d been forced to leave the ship without him. He’d been so set on trying to pick up on any Force connection from Ren, just to make sure he was still alive, that he’d failed to give any sort of coherent direction to his subordinates in the moments that followed. The craft had eventually been blasted out of the sky just over an unidentified planet on the edge of the galaxy. The last thing Hux could remember was the blast, the screams and shouts of the several other officers on board, and then the hurtling descent toward the dirt. He’d expected to die on impact, and in the months that followed, part of him truly wished that had been the case.

Hux awoke to smoke flooding his lungs, gasping for air and choking on what little he was able to take in. A brief, disturbing scan around the remains of the small craft made it very clear to him that he was the sole survivor of the crash, and he had little time to contemplate this before the sound of creaking, screeching metal flooded his senses. The doors to the craft had been pried open, and the unwelcome glare of daylight stung Hux’s eyes. Three men and two women clambered aboard the craft, heavy footsteps rattling his tender nerves.

‘They’re all dead, there’s no use for dead meat, it won’t want it,’ one of them remarked.

‘I’m not dead…’ Hux rasped from his coiled up position against the floor, deciding it best to ignore the latter part of that comment for the time being, so long as he was pulled out of this molten chamber of smoke and death.

They stopped then, pausing for a beat to take him in.

‘He’s from the inner galaxy, look how he’s dressed,’ one of the women remarked, pointing at him. ‘Military, clearly.’

‘Never mind that, look at his hair! It likes redheads. Do you remember the Great Harvest eight years ago? Best we’ve had in over a century. A redhead!’

Suddenly, Hux felt sick with fear. He realized all too late, he shouldn’t have spoken up.

‘Of course I remember the Great Harvest, it was glorious! Pity they’re so rare…’

‘Well, we have one now!’

The group laughed in approval, and Hux felt eager hands grasping the underneath of his arms, dragging him across the floor of the wrecked craft and out into the glaring sunlight outside. He barely had chance to take a breath of fresh air before the wet rag was pushed over his mouth and nose, and within seconds, he found himself drifting into unconsciousness.

________

‘People, gather round! The shortage is nearing an end! Look upon this specimen and see, we shall soon be promised a rich and bountiful harvest!’

Hux swallowed, struggling to adjust his wrists against the ropes that bound his arms behind the pillar atop the wooden stage he was now apparently being kept. A formerly dressed man, who he assumed must have been the mayor, gave the speech without so much as a brief glance at him, whilst a crowd of villagers, dressed in attire Hux had only seen from history books, looked on at him in strange fascination. This planet was clearly more than slightly behind the times.

‘As you can see,’ the mayor continued. ‘We have been fortunate enough to acquire a redhead for the annual sacrifice to the Creature of the Mountains. And if the Great Harvest is anything to go by, we can expect a fantastic harvest once the sacrifice has been fully prepared and offered up!’

Hux’s eyes widened, his heart hammering in his chest.

_No._ This couldn’t be happening…of all the places he could have crash landed…

‘But, how can you guarantee such a thing when he looks like _that_?!’ a woman called from the front of the crowd.

‘Yes! Look at him! He’s skin and bones, the Creature is not going to deliver us a bountiful harvest for this, redhead or not! He’d be a pitiful sacrifice!’

_Sacrifice._

Hux swallowed, felt the lump in his throat then, his heart beating even harder than before.

‘You’re quite right, the Creature would be most dissatisfied with him in this current state, but we’ll see to it that he is suitably fattened up in time for the next sacrifice! He will bring us one of the greatest harvests we have ever seen!’ the mayor announced. ‘Take note ladies and gentlemen, for the next time you see him, you will truly see the dedication your township has in providing for you!’

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, and Hux barely had time to catch his breath before he felt himself being untied and dragged off of the stage, marching him in the direction of a small, nearby building.

Once inside, Hux’s eyes struggled to adjust to the dim lighting. In the hall, the smell of mould and mildew was so overpowering he found himself coughing and spluttering as he was manhandled towards a room at the end of it. Once he was taken into the room, he was at least thankful it smelled a little better, although the dampness was still present. He heard the jangle of keys, the sound of the door locking behind him. Once his eyes had adjusted, Hux was finally able to take in his surroundings. He realized he was in some sort of minimalistic living quarters. There were no windows, the only light in the room coming from a single, orange-hued light. Almost everything was comprised of wood, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, even the furniture, which consisted in its entirety of an uncomfortable looking bed in the corner, and a large table and chair set to his left. From what Hux could see from the entrance to the small bathroom, it too was comprised mostly of wood, most likely adding to the dampness in the air.

Hux noted that five armed guards were in the room with him, two of which were standing by either side of the locked door, weapons in hand, while another two set to work marching him over to the table, sitting him down at the head of it. He winced as he felt his wrists, which were already red raw from being bound against the pillar, once again tied tightly behind the back of the chair with the same rough rope. Finally, the fifth guard approached from the other side of the room wheeling a large trolley of food platters. The guard opened one of the container lids, and took hold of one of the forks in the trolley’s cutlery compartment, scooping up a mouthful of food and holding it up to Hux’s face.

‘What is this?’ Hux asked, weakly, too stifled by the recent chain of events to muster up any real bite to his tone. There was only one word looping around in his mind right now. _Sacrifice._ ‘What are you doing to me?’

‘Weren’t you listening, Red? We’ve been instructed to prepare you for the sacrifice. You’re too thin to be offered to the Creature right now,’ the guard sighed, holding the forkful of food closer to Hux’s mouth. Hux kept his mouth shut, defiant glare fixed on the other man, anything to mask the creeping dread. If his pride would have allowed it, he would have asked exactly _what_ the ominous Creature was.

His captor sighed, rolling his eyes.

‘A little word of advice, if I were you, I’d just let us feed you like this. You’ll be fattened up regardless. It will be a lot better for you to enjoy your last meals this way than through a feeding tube.’

Hux bit back the start of an unexpected, traitorous sob then, his heart aching in longing for the possibility that maybe, somehow, Ren was still alive, and on his way to him. He’d save him from this terrifying, grizzly fate and fly him away from this godsforesaken planet…

_But Ren wasn’t there_. He wasn’t there, and he was never going to find him because Ren was dead, Hux reasoned with himself, and soon Hux himself would be too.

‘What sort of backward, deranged planet is this?’ Hux snarled. ‘A sacrifice? Do you think throwing me to some…some _beast_ is really going to affect your harvest?!’ he laughed dryly. ‘Whatever it is you think you’re going to achieve, I assure you that—‘

Hux was cut off then as a large forkful of food was popped into his mouth. It became very clear to him then that there was very little point in resisting. He chewed and swallowed. He’d never tasted anything like it before, but at least whatever he was being fed tasted nice.

‘See? Not so bad, is it, Red?’ the other man said, pulling up another forkful to Hux’s mouth and giving him a brief pat on the back he couldn’t determine whether or not was intended to mock or placate him. ‘Now, open up.’

Hux did as he was told, chewing and swallowing for what seemed like an eternity until the mountain of food presented to him was completely gone, all the while trying to think of anything but his pending demise and the terrifying entity that would cause it.

________

Days turned into weeks, weeks quickly merged into months, and whatever hopes Hux had held out for Ren’s survival and a rescue effort had finally died.

Hux didn’t need a mirror to know how big he’d gotten. During his captivity, he’d had no choice but to watch as his body filled out, transforming his formerly thin frame into something he could never have imagined. He felt absolutely enormous, and judging by the reaction he got during the mayor’s visits, he assumed he was now unrecognizable from his former state. His captors had dedicated a staggering amount of time and effort towards fattening him up, and day by day, the more they fed him and the larger he got, the more excited they seemed at the prospect of offering him up as a big plump sacrifice. Warning bells rang once they stopped providing him with changes of clothing to accommodate his growing form, all the clothes he had just that little bit too small now. The waistband of his pants dug into his sides, and his tee had rolled up ever so slightly to expose a panel of reluctantly fattened flesh and a now much deeper belly button. Despite his best efforts, he could no longer pull his top down to conceal it. It was not a good sign his captors no longer saw the use in replacing his clothes.

Over the months, Hux had found his emotions getting the better of him more and more in private. Each lonely night that went by, once he’d been filled to the brim and finally permitted the mercy of waddling to his bed to rest, Hux found himself curled up into a ball, quietly sobbing himself to sleep in a mixture of grief and fear. And on those terrible nights in which he could not sleep, he found himself studying his growing, bloated body in morbid curiosity, hands rubbing his belly both to comfort himself and ease the discomfort of the routine over-feeding. He felt grotesque and frightened. He really didn’t want to die but it was probably a good thing that he’d never see Ren again. Hux doubted Ren would have ever found him attractive in this state. As if any of that even mattered now. His life was about to end, and all he had left of Ren were distant, bittersweet memories that no longer even felt like his own.

‘Excellent work, everyone,’ the mayor remarked one evening, hands at each side of Hux’s now huge belly, jiggling it slightly from side to side to test it. It was taking everything Hux had to not protest. It must have been less than an hour ago since he’d last been plied with food and the motion of having his belly examined in such a way was starting to make him feel rather nauseous. Hux tried to zone out during the inspections, but today he was finding it almost impossible. Today he’d been painfully aware of the tape measure wrapped around his ballooned waist, the hands poking and prodding his body, and his captors’ gasps at the number appearing on the scales as they weighed him. The fact that his enormous stomach now obscured the number to him was a small mercy, at least.

‘He’s about ready now, I would say.’

And even though he’d been expecting it for a while, Hux still felt his blood run cold and his heart race. _No. Gods, please no…_

He swallowed, blinked away the sting of frightened tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, and did his best to maintain the defiant stoicism he had become so used to conveying since the ordeal began. It had become harder and harder to do this the longer the process went on, however, and once the results of their efforts had really started to show on his body, Hux feared he could be ready for sacrifice any day.

‘We didn’t fatten the last redhead to anywhere near such an impressive size and look how well the harvest did!’ the mayor looked up at Hux then, smiling as he pinched his cheek, his other hand patting the protruding gut. It wobbled from the impact, and Hux felt a horrible sense of shame flood his mind. ‘So perfectly plump. The Creature is going to enjoy eating you.’

‘Oh, fuck you!’ Hux snarled, unable to stop himself before the words had left his mouth.

The mayor laughed, shaking his head.

‘Well now, that’s just rude. And here I was, going to have my kitchen staff make you one last meal of your choosing, whatever you’d have liked,’ he sighed. ‘Now I think you can just go hungry.’

Hux scoffed, although a small, shameful part of him felt a pang of disappointment at that. He hated to admit it, but he didn’t exactly _hate_ being fed a plethora of delicious food on a daily basis, even if it was for a sinister purpose. Strangely, the meals had been quite a comfort to him during his captivity, and a welcome distraction away from his pending fate, and the heartache he felt at the prospect of never being able to see Ren’s stupid face again.

‘Yes, I think it would make sense to set the sacrifice for tomorrow morning,’ the mayor continued. ‘No sense in wasting time, after all. The Creature isn’t known for its patience.’

Hux’s eyes widened then, the reality of his situation suddenly hitting him like a bantha stampede.

‘No…’ he whispered, voice smaller than he’d expected as he looked from the mayor to the guards, all of whom were staring blankly at him, some nodding in agreement. ‘No…no…please. Don’t…don’t take me to that…that _thing_ up in the mountains…’

‘Oh don’t worry,’ the mayor sneered. ‘We won’t be taking you anywhere. It will come to you. It knows we’ve been preparing a nice plump gift for it the past few months. It knows everything.’ The other man pressed the tip of his finger to his temple. ‘The Creature sees _everything_. It sees the work we’ve been doing. It will certainly be looking forward to meeting you.’

Hux didn’t even know how to respond. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he might get away with spitting in the mayor’s face as one final act of petty revenge. They were going to kill him anyway, what would it matter?

‘Sir, we have a problem! We have a _big _problem!’

Hux’s train of thought was derailed as he watched an exacerbated guard charge into the quarters, eyes wide with fear, and was Hux seeing that right? Were those splatters of blood peppering his left cheek and uniform?

‘What?!’ the mayor turned his attention away from Hux to face the young guard. ‘Calm down, for goodness sake, Linnery, what in the hells going on?!’

The lights went out.

The next thing Hux heard was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, stomping against the wooden floorboards with a familiar ferocity. Then the even more familiar crackling whir of the weapon, the darkness partially extinguished by the glow of its red light.

Hux felt his heart skip several beats.

_Oh Gods, Ren, could it really be him…_

The saber swung in all directions, the screams of the guards permeating the room, the satisfying thud of bodies against floorboards filling Hux’s heart with joy.

It _was _Ren. After all the time Hux had spent confined to this room, curling up in his bed every night and crying himself to sleep as he mourned the loss of that foolish man, he’d been alive all along!

The lights flickered back on, red light shutting off, and Hux found himself finally face to face with the man he loved.

‘R…Ren?! Oh, it really is you!’ he breathed.

‘….Hux?! Is that…is that you? What happened here? Did they do this to you?’

Hux had been so relieved to see Ren that he’d briefly forgotten his altered form. It wasn’t until Ren’s bewildered gaze registered to him that reality hit him, and he felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by the sound of nails scraping against floorboards. Hux and Ren both looked down. It was the mayor, badly injured now, one arm partially severed as he attempted to drag himself along the floor with his good arm.

Ren reignited his saber, pointing it down in the mayor’s direction.

‘Please!’ the mayor begged. ‘Have mercy!’

Ren looked up in Hux’s direction then.

‘What do you think, Hux? Should I kill him fast, or slow?’

The two laughed, the feeling of doing so a refreshing novelty to Hux after such a long time.

‘Just kill him now,’ Hux grinned, gaze meeting the mayor’s terrified face. ‘_No sense in wasting time._’

‘No, wait!’ the mayor pleaded as Ren’s saber swung down, severing his torso clean in half.

Hux allowed himself a satisfied chuckle before looking up, back to Ren.

‘You finally found me.’

‘I’d have been here sooner, Hux, I swear, you know I’d have rushed to you in a heartbeat. But the Resistance got hold of me, fixed me with a collar, it suppressed all connection I had to the Force. I swear to you, the minute I escaped, you were my first priority…’

‘It’s OK, Ren, I believe you,’ Hux whispered. ‘I’m just glad you’re alive.’

A sorrowful look cast itself across Ren’s face now. He took several paces forward, stepping over the discarded bodies until he was inches away from Hux. He placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder and rubbed it.

‘Did they hurt you, darling? What have they done, why have they…’ he looked down to survey Hux’s body, eyes fixed on the enormous belly before him, swallowing back whatever most likely tactless question he had in mind. Hux wasn’t stupid. It was clear Ren was trying very hard to not call him fat. ‘You just…you look a lot different.’

‘They were fattening me up for a sacrifice,’ Hux muttered, finding his gaze dragging to the floor now, his cheeks burning even more so than before. ‘They told me there was a monster that lives up in those mountains. They’re so deluded they think offering up sacrifices for it to eat will bring them good fortune, or…crops or something…I don’t know, Ren, I just don’t know…’

He gulped back the lump forming in his throat at the very thought of it, the idea of a faceless monster tearing apart his insides, dying in senseless agony...

A shiver ran down his spine.

‘I’m scared it might know you’re here Ren, we need to leave. Right now.’

And no sooner had he spoken, did the pair of them hear a blood curdling, guttural roar shaking through the trees outside.

‘Oh, fuck, Ren…’ Hux swallowed, voice wavering, finding himself instantly dizzy with panic. ‘It’s here. It knows I was promised to it. It’s come to devour me!’

Ren leaned into Hux’s space, placing a kiss on his forehead and brushing his somewhat overgrown hair away from his face.

‘Well, it’s going to be disappointed then, isn’t it?’

He clicked his saber back into action, free hand grasping hold of Hux’s, leading him out of the room, through the hall, and out into the open. Hux tried his best to keep up with Ren’s pace, but at his new size, he could already feel himself becoming a little breathless. This was not helped by the sudden blast of cold air as they stepped outside, and Hux realized he was now standing shin deep in snow.

Another roar rumbled across the surrounding area, closer this time, and Hux felt as if his heart might leap out of his chest at any minute. Ren must have sensed his fear, as he squeezed his hand reassuringly seconds later, picking up the pace into a run as they trudged through the snow.

‘Come on, Hux, not much further. My ship is just by the lake!’

‘Ren, please, you’re going to have to slow down!’ Hux gasped, finding himself breathless from a combination of the cold air and the added weight, his fattened body swaying uncomfortably as he tried to keep up the pace.

‘I’m sorry, darling,’ Ren apologized, taking a step back and placing a hand against Hux’s back, rubbing it gently. ‘But we have to keep moving, whatever that thing is, it’s getting closer, and I—‘

Another disjointed roar, this time so loud it felt as if it had penetrated every nerve in Hux’s body, ringing through his ears, causing his head to immediately pulsate and ache. Judging by Ren’s recoiling wince, it had caused him a similar reaction.

‘Oh, gods, Ren, it’s here, it’s going to tear me limb from limb…’ Hux swallowed.

‘No, Hux, I won’t let that happen. I’m going to protect you, we just need to—‘

And then it happened. The ground before them burst open, and the pair of them jumped back as a shower of snow and ice cascaded down to the ground before them.

Whatever scream of horror Hux had wanted to let free died in his throat, eyes saucer-like and mouth hanging agape in terror as he finally found himself face to face with the Creature.

The monstrous thing stood at least ten feet above them, long craning neck angled towards them, large, reptilian eyes staring back at Hux’s with an unblinking stare. Dark scales covered the majority of its skin, with the exception of the long mane of matted, grey fur sprouting from its head and running down the ridged spine. Hux took this horrifying image in, deciding the most terrifying aspect of the Creature’s appearance must have been the large razor-sharp claws adorning each one of its toes. That was, of course, until it opened its mouth, revealing a set of teeth sharper than the edge of a needle-point blade.

Hux froze, too petrified to act on any instinct that might save his life.

‘Hux! Get behind me, _NOW_!’

In his fear induced daze, Hux felt Ren’s giant palms clamp over his shoulders, pulling him away from the Creature’s close vicinity.

‘Stay where you are, _don’t _move!’

Hux did as instructed, watching as Kylo sped towards the Creature, saber in hand.

‘Ren, don’t. It’ll kill you…’ he whispered to himself.

The next few minutes were a blur, and Hux watched as Ren dodged the swipes of claws and gnashing teeth. With every second that passed, he expected to witness the only person he’d ever truly loved maimed to death, be forced to watch the painful sight of the light fading from his beautiful brown eyes…

But the Creature wasn’t interested in maiming _or_ devouring Ren. It hadn’t come here for him. Ren struck the monster in its side, and it roared in pain, turning around and knocking Ren to the floor with its long tail.

‘Ren, no!’ Hux wailed, a hand clasped to his mouth, so lost in heartbreak at the idea he may have just witnessed Ren’s last moments he failed to see the Creature’s gaze lock on him, its thundering approach towards him, until it was too late.

Hux felt a sharp pain in his side as the Creature batted him to the floor, feeling his body slam to the frosty ground. When he looked up, he was met with the cold, unreadable stare of the monster now standing above him. It opened its mouth and let out an earth shattering roar, raising one of its huge feet, sharp claws extending, ready for the kill.

Hux let out one last, feeble sob, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the end…

But the painful blow never came. The next few moments passed by in a confusing flash, and suddenly, Hux found himself being hoisted up by Ren’s large, blood splattered hands.

‘Hey, are you alright, sweetheart? It’s over, it’s finished.’

Ren was holding his chubby cheeks in both hands now, drying the tears from his face, and Hux had barely even registered how much he’d been shaking until he felt the warmth of Ren’s robe being draped over his body.

‘There you go, that’ll keep you warm. It fits over your belly too. You must have been freezing.’ Ren was smiling, one hand rubbing his back, the other gently rubbing the curve of his belly, now enclosed within the warmth of Ren’s robe.

‘W...what? Ren, what just happened?’ Hux stammered.

‘See for yourself,’ Ren stepped aside and gestured to the sight before them, revealing the corpse of the Creature, laying out in the snow before them, lightsaber jammed through one of its temples. He watched as Ren stomped over to the thing, pulling his saber free and shutting it off.

‘Ren…you…you killed it?!’ Hux found himself smiling.

‘Of course I did, dear,’ Ren chuckled as he reached Hux, one hand lightly brushing over Hux’s plump cheek once more. ‘If anyone is going to devour your new body, after all, I’d like it to be me.’

Hux’s heart fluttered at that.

‘You…you like me like this?’ he asked hesitantly.

Ren placed his hands on the other man’s plump sides, a warm smile on his face.

‘I don’t just like it, Hux, I love it. You’ve always been beautiful, but this? Well, who wouldn’t want _more _of you?’ Ren pressed his lips against his, and Hux felt himself melt as the other man wrapped his arms as far as they would go around him, rubbing comforting circles against his back and gently stroking through his hair. ‘Now, come on, let’s get out of this place.’

He took Hux’s hand, and the pair of them made their way towards Ren’s ship, Ren reducing the speed of his usual stomp to make sure Hux was comfortable, occasionally brushing his thumb over the top of Hux’s closed palm for reassurance.

Once they were both finally in the warmth and safety of Ren’s small, stolen Resistance craft, Hux finally felt himself at complete ease, finding himself laughing for a second time that day as Ren had to adjust the safety belt in his seat to go all the way around his new, plump body.

Ren gave him one final kiss on the cheek before they set off, and as the craft finally left the planet’s orbit, Hux looked back at Ren, and felt his heart swell with gratitude. Despite everything, in this moment, he was fairly sure he’d never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
